Rocksteady
Rocksteady ist ein Charakter und ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. 1987 Serie thumb|left|160px|Rocksteady in seiner menschlichen FormRocksteady ist einer der beiden Straßen-Punks, die sich von Shredder zu einem Experiment überreden ließen. Mit dem Versprechen auf übermenschliche Kräfte, um die Turtles zu vernichten, stellten er und Bebop sich dem Shredder für ein Mutationsexperiment zur Verfügung. Die Details von Shredders Vorhaben waren ihm jedoch nicht bekannt, und so wurde seine DNA mit der eines aus dem Zoo entführten Nashorns mutiert. Infolgedessen verfügte Rocksteady über die enorme Stärke seines tierischen Gegenparts mit dem Nachteil, dass sich auch sein Äußeres anpasste und sich sein Intellekt nicht gerade steigerte. Zusammen mit Bebop, dem zweiten Opfer des Experiments, unterstützte Rocksteady fortan Shredder bei der Durchführung seiner Pläne. Archie Comics Anfangs ist Rocksteady in den Archie Comics, genau wie im Cartoon, einfach der Handlanger von Shredder, der ihm bei seinen bösen Plänen hilft. Nach dem Kampf um den Turnstone wurden aber er und Bebop von Cherubae auf einen Paradies-Planeten verbannt, wo sie friedlich mit der lokalen Fauna zusammenzuleben begannen.''TMNT Adventures'' #13 Später, als Krang mit Slash und Bellybomb flüchtete, landeten sie zufällig auch auf diesem Planeten und nahmen Bebop und Rocksteady mit zur Erde.''TMNT Adventures'' #24 Nach einem Kampf mit den Turtles entschieden sie sich aber dafür, auf den Paradies-Planeten zurückzukehren.''TMNT Adventures'' #25 IDW Comics thumb|left|120px|Rocksteady und Bebop in den IDW ComicsBebop und Rocksteady erscheinen auch (zuerst in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt) in den IDW Comics. Wegen ihrer simplen Persönlichkeiten und ihren impulsiven Gewaltausbrüchen hatten sie sich bereits bei allen New Yorker Gangs einen schlechten Ruf erarbeitet, als sie schließlich das Angebot erhielten, sich einer Spezialtruppe anzuschließen, die von Karai für den Foot Clan gebildet wurde. Bei ihrem ersten Auftauchen sollten sie der Mutantin Alopex verhelfen, das geheime Versteck der Turtles zu finden, was aber durch das Misstrauen Raphaels letztendlich durchkreuzt wurde.IDW Micro-Series: Raphael Schließlich unterwarfen sich beide freiwillig der Verwandlung in ihre Mutantenformen und dienten Karai von da an mit unbedingter Treuer, auch wenn ihr unkontrollierter Hang zur Gewalt und ihre Tollpatschigkeit ihnen auch in ihren Mutantenformen oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte."City Fall #4"''IDW Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' Anders als in der 1987 Serie sind Bebop und Rocksteady hier mit übermenschlicher Stärke und Widersandsfähigkeit gesegnet, was sie zu extrem gefährlichen Gegnern macht. Rocksteady macht in dieser Serie mit Vorliebe von einem Vorschlaghammer Gebrauch, den er "Juniper" ("Wacholder") nennt."New Mutant Order" #2 Es wird an einigen Stellen in der Serie erwähnt, dass Rocksteady einst beim Militär gedient hat, ehe er zur Kleinkriminalität gestoßen ist.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #2 und #4 Nach dem Tod des Shredders desertieren Rocksteady und Bebop vom Foot Clan, um sich nun bei einer neuen Verbrechergang zu versuchen."Vengeance" #6 Dabei begegnen die beiden dem bösen Zeitmeister Savanti Romero und stehlen dessen Zeitzepter,''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1 mit dem sie dank ihrer kruden Denkweise im Raum-Zeitgefüge ein heilloses Chaos anrichten, ehe die Turtles und die Zeitmeisterin Renet den Schaden im letzten Moment wieder beheben können.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #2, #3, #4 und #5 Danach begeben sich die beiden Tunichtgute mit dem Raptor Anchovy auf eine Reise durch Mittel- und Nordamerika, bei der sie ihre übliche Spur der Verwüstung hinter sich lassen und sich unerklärlicherweise wieder in ihre alten menschlichen Gestalten zurückverwandeln.Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road! #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 2003 Serie thumb|150px|Gennosuke als Rocksteady In der 2003 TV-Serienfolge "Samurai Tourist" verkleidet sich Murakami Gennosuke, ein ebenfalls menschenähnliches Nashorn aus einer anderen Dimension, als Rocksteady. ''Turtles Forever'' Rocksteady und Bebop erscheinen sowohl als Mutanten als auch in ihrer früheren menschlichen Form im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever, wo sie beide in den Dienst des Utrom Shredders treten und am Schluss sogar - wenn auch ganz versehentlich - zu seiner Vernichtung beitragen. 2012 Serie thumb|200px|Rocksteady in der 2012 SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie erscheint Rocksteady zuerst unter dem Namen Ivan Steranko, ein russischer Waffenhändler und alter Geschäftspartner des Shredders."Enemy of My Enemy" Wegen seiner Leidenschaft für seltene Waffen erregten er und der Meisterdieb Anton Zeck jedoch den Zorn des Shredders, als sie den Kuro Kabuto, das Wahrzeichen des Foot Clans, zu stehlen versuchten."The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" Als sie dann schließlich bei einem Versuch scheiterten, die ihm verlorengegangene Karai wiederzubeschaffen, setzte der Shredder sie zur Strafe einem Mutagenbad aus, welches sie in die Mutanten Rocksteady und Bebop verwandelte."Serpent Hunt" :Für weitere Informationen, siehe 'Ivan Steranko. 2018 Serie thumb|140px|Rocksteady in Draxums Vision in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Cartoonserie hat Rocksteady einen Cameoauftritt in einer Vision von Baron Draxum, in der er sich die Mutanten als die neuen Herren der Erde vorstellt,"Bug Busters" und in seiner menschlichen Form, als Draxum im Middle Park Zoo einen Aufruhr verursacht."Shadow of Evil" Filme *thumb|270px|Bebop und Rocksteady im 2016 FilmBebop und Rocksteady erscheinen in der Fortsetzung des 2014 Actionfilms als Schwerverbrecher, die zusammen mit dem Shredder in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis verlegt werden sollen, doch der Shredder wird vom Foot Clan, Baxter Stockman und Krang befreit. Ihre Verwandlung kommt durch einen latenten genetischen Code aus der evolutionären Vergangenheit der Menschheit zustande, welche vom Ooze, das der Shredder ihnen verabreicht, reaktiviert wird. Videospiele Rocksteady taucht in so gut wie jedem Videospiel auf, das auf dem 1987iger Cartoon basiert. Normalerweise ist er einer der ersten Bosse, gegen den man kämpfen muss. Trivia * Von Rocksteady's militärischen Outfit zu Beginn der Serie, mit Stahlhelm, Tarnhose und schwarzen Soldatenstiefel, wurde in den späteren Staffeln bewusst Abstand genommen. Fortan trug er Khaki-Hosen, braune Stiefel und ist des öfteren ohne Helm zu sehen. * Im Rap-Song "Shell Shock" während des Abspanns von 'TMNT (4. Film) werden Bebop und er erwähnt. Galerie *''Siehe ''Rocksteady/Galerie Siehe auch 1987 Serie *Bebop *Shredder *Krang *Fuß Soldaten IDW Comics *Karai *Alopex 2012 Serie *Ivan Steranko und Anton Zeck Einzelnachweise en:Rocksteady Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Purple Dragons Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kriminelle